


Work It Out

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [38]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Facials, Hot Sex, Husbands, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared comes back home from a long jog.Jensen meets him at the door.Need I say more?





	Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> My friends wanted porn, so I gave them sweaty, gay rimming/blowjob porn. (Lol, enjoy)

"Jen--Jesus!"

"Relax. I got you."

Jared puts his head back on the couch, grasping at the soft cushions underneath of him. Jensen's got his legs pushed up on the sofa, rubbing his scruffy, slightly scratchy beard alongside his bare, sweat slicked thighs. The skin is so sensitive right now, right after the lengthy jog he just had. As soon as he came in, Jensen was all over him, stripping him out of his shorts and boxers, pushing him on the couch.

Fuck.

Fuck.

_Fuck!_

"Your beard," Jared pants, fighting the urge to come prematurely. "Fuck. Don't--Don't lick it yet, I still need to..."

Jensen growls, teasing the tip of his husband's cock with his tongue. "I don't mind. The taste is stronger, just like the smell. Let me do it, Jay. Let me suck you off while you're like this, relaxed and still on that beautiful high."

Jared doesn't argue with him. He just nods, allowing Jensen to swallow him up. It's not long after sucking him intently that Jensen takes out his own cock in his fist, thrusting into his hand. He always gets to hot during this part. One time, Jared witnessed him coming untouched just from him sucking Jared off. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his fucking life.

Jensen gags on Jared's thick, strong cock, coming up for air shortly after deepthroating him. Jensen exhales, running his facial hair on Jared's thighs again. "My God, you're so fucking sexy."

"You got me so hard, Jen." Jared whines, touching his nipples and putting his hands all over his torso. He stops at his cock, stroking it in Jensen's face. "Eat me, baby."

"Yeah?" Jensen spreads Jared's legs farther apart, looking straight at his hole. He licks it once, making his husband jump in brief ecstasy. "You want me to eat your sweaty hole?"

"Jensen, please. Do it, baby. Eat me."

In an instant, Jensen dives in, putting his face between Jared's asscheeks. The taller of the two raises his legs up higher, giving the other more access. It feels good doing this, exciting. The curtains are open, and anyone can walk by and see what's happening. It reminds Jared of how he gave Jensen the greatest hand job he ever had in the car last week.

They take risks most times, showing off, hiding in plain sight.

Jensen keeps going, pushing and prodding Jared with his tongue. He's so skilled at this, Jared might have to return the favor later. He strokes his cock with Jensen, delighting in the slight burn of his hair on his skin. Goddammit, just the thought of it is enough to drive Jared crazy! He loves when Jen grows his beard out, makes him look like a rugged mountain man.

Soon, Jared feels it, the familiar sensation in his groin, the tightening of his scrotum, the pleasure building up inside of him.

"Jensen, I'm coming!"

Just like that, Jensen stops, and Jared grabs the back of his neck. He stand up while he jacks himself off fiercely, coming all over Jensen's handsome face. The green eyes man smiles on his knees, still touching himself. It gets on Jensen's cheeks, across the bridge of his nose, on his forehead, and even in his facial hair. He looks good this way, painted white for Jared, so hot.

After he comes, Jensen pushes him back on the couch, climbing into his lap. Jared grasps Jensen's cock, taking control for him. They kiss; Jared licks his face, tasting his spent and sharing it with Jensen. The latter moans into his mouth as he ejaculates copious amounts of load onto Jared's sweat soaked shirt and fist. He pushes Jensen to the edge, lubing up the head with his come, squeezing it and making him beg for more.

"I want you." Jared whispers. "I want you so bad it fucking hurts."

Jensen groans passionately in his ear. "Take me."

He bites down on Jared's earlobe, smirking afterwards.

They're not going anywhere else today.


End file.
